...?
Intro -GETTING OVERHAULED- Personality -GETTING OVERHAULED- Quotes "Nawbutrly..." ~ After Silver says something silly. "Haha! Can't catch me!" ~ Right before hitting a cactus. "Got ya!" ~ When catching Ninja. "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHA-" ~ Before getting hit with lightning. "What's the forecast...? A 100% chance of pain. Better get your sunscreen!" ~ Using doomsday. "Oh hello giant Ninja!" ~ Said in Parasect's lab. "Don't worry bro, pawpads are soft." ~ said when Silver squished Ninja. "Dafuq?!" ~ When Silver is angry or confused. "Have some doll." ~ When he summoned a doll on Chris's head. "Hope rides alone." ~ Silver's main quote. "Trick or treat. Now give me some candy you dingus." ~ What Silver says while trick-or-treating. "Fumbuckets!!" ~ When pissed off. "Need to hurry, get to granny's house. Give her some sweets. Maybe get eaten by a wolf." ~ When being Little Red. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIIIIIIIIIN!" ~ Silver loves that song. "Would you like me to dig his boy up to prove a point?" ~ Said somewhere else. Moveset Punch (Light Attack) - 14% - A quick punch. Punch Combo (Light Combo) - 14% to 28% - Two punches and a knife slash. Uppercut (Light Upper) - 19% - An uppercut that sends the opponent into the air. Slide (Light Downward) - 18% - A quick slide. Smash (Light Dash Attack) - %25 - Silver quickly runs towards the opponent, raises both of his fists then slams them down. Flip-Kick (Light Mid-Air Attack) - 20% - A jump and a kick upwards, making Silver do a backflip-kick. Doll Slice (Heavy Attack) - 20% - Silver throws a doll in front of him, which slashes. Doll Combo (Heavy combo) - 20% to 40% - The doll continues to slash twice, followed by a stab. Doll Spinner (Heavy Upper) - 10% to 30% - Silver throws a doll upwards which spins around with a sword, then retreats back to Silver. Doll Charge (Heavy Downward) - 40% - Silver sends a doll charing at the opponent with its lance extended, which then retreats back to Silver. Doll Smash (Heavy Dash Attack) - 50% - Silver rus towards the opponent, bringing out a doll holding a shield. This may also deflect attacks. Doll Barrage (Heavy Mid-Air Attack) - 60% - A doll is thrown at the ground, which quickly explodes. Dodge - Silver quickly rolls behind anything that gets in the way. Holding the dodge will allow Silver to use a Shield Doll to block. Sign ~ Seeker Dolls (Special Level 1 (Light)) - 100% to 150% - Throws a great number of dolls into the air, which create a net of lasers below them. Sign ~ Hourai Dolls (Special Level 2 (Middle)) - 250% to 300% - 6 dolls in a Hexagonal formation fire a wide range of lasers. If the opponent is caught in the blast, they'll take repeative damage. Testing ~ Goliath Doll (Special Level 3 (Heavy)) - 500% to 600% - Silver summons a colossal doll with two sowrds, which does a wide ranged, quick slash at the opponent. Avoid at all costs. Heaven (Secret Final) - Instant K.O - Not much is known about this attack. High Five (Taunt) - A doll comes out from behind Silver and high fives him. Fighting Quotes *Introduction **Quote 1: Hehe! Show me how you dance! **Quote 2: Let's dance, mate! **Quote 3: After this can we party some more? *Switching out **Switch 1: ...It's just a jump to the left~! **Switch 2: ...And a step to the right~! **Switch 3: Hehe! Let's do the time warp! *Winning Against Black: **Quote 1: Come on, cheer up! **Quote 2: Turn that frown upside downnnn! **Flawless: Would you like a cookie for your efforts? *Winning Against Chrono: **Quote 1: Don't judge my dancing! **Quote 2: Next time, follow my lead! **Flawless: Come on, let's do the Time Warp! *Winning Against Gold: **Quote 1: Hah. I was waiting for this. **Quote 2: ...That was awfully easy. **Flawless: This is the third time today... *Winning Against Ice: **Quote 1: Come on, just dance with me! **Quote 2: No, I won't chill out! **Flawless: With dance moves like that, you'll never beat me! *Winning Against Karo: **Quote 1: Karo, will you dance with me? **Quote 2: Let me teach you! **Flawless: Come on, it's not hard, follow my lead! *Winning Against Kato: **Quote 1: Fufufufu, the party's only started! **Quote 2: You're good, i'll give you that! **Flawless: Good try, good try! *Winning Against Ninja: **Quote 1: You look delicious today, i'll dig in! **Quote 2: Hehe, it'll be hard to rub when i'm dancing! **Flawless: Man, i'm good! *Winning Against Other Clone: **Quote 1: No, no...You've got to dance just like him! **Quote 2: You're not being a very good imitation of your clone! **Flawless: Can we argue after i'm done partying? *Winning Against Pheobe: **Quote 1: Haha! That's how you do it, little sis! **Quote 2: See? Just dance like I did! **Flawless: Come on, don't be lazy! *Winning Against Self: **Quote 1: Euuuuhhhh...I'm really dizzy now... **Quote 2: Dancing with you is a thrill! What's your name? **Flawless: I think I time warped too much... Trivia *Silver's blood color is white. *Silver has an interest in dolls, puppets, and marionettes. **Interestingly enough, he has the unique ability to summon and control all three of those at will. **He also has a severe case of schizophrenia. *Silver can cast all kinds of magic. *Silver is an Angel. **He lost both of his wings in an accident. **He became a demon in an accident. *He is the master of Castor, Chronicle, Obsidian, and Scarlet. *He is a ferryman to the Aether and the Nether. *Silver can swallow most things bigger than him. *Silver is immortal. **He cannot double-die. *He loves to scare others. *He is the oldest member of the group, being 495. *He has asthma. *He plays a lyre often. *He can unhinge his jaw like a snake. *He hates frogs. **However, he likes birds. *He is easily pulled into new fandoms. *His favorite food is Ninja. *He is weak to fire and poison magic. *He is resistant to ice, electricity, and water magic. *He is immune to dark, light, and ghost magic. Themes Category:Mob Members Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Aether